1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a document distribution system and method using a World Wide Web Distributed Authorizing and Versioning (WebDAV) protocol, and more particularly, to a system and method of transmitting a document to a WebDAV server using a WebDAV protocol and distributing the document to several clients.
2. Description of the Related Art
World Wide Web Distributed Authorizing and Versioning (WebDAV) is an Internet engineering task force (IETF) standard for supporting collaborative document authoring on the Internet, and is a Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP) extension that allows multiple authors to collaboratively edit and manage files remotely on the Internet. It is expected that WebDAV can satisfy an initial goal for collaborative web authoring by adding a write property to a read property of the HTTP. It is also expected that WebDAV allows the multiple authors to collaboratively work on a document on the web in the same manner as performed through the intranet of a company.
Conventionally, a file transport protocol (FTP) has been widely used to transfer files in a document distribution system. To transfer the files in the conventional document distribution system, the FTP has been additionally installed in a server. Moreover, the FTP does not have functions to edit original documents to be transmitted and to set various properties of the document. Thus, a document distribution system using a WebDAV protocol having the above functions is needed.